take me with you, i start to miss you
by earlgreymilktea
Summary: If you accidentally end up on Aobajousai's turf somehow, run. Run, and don't look back. Because 'mercy? They've never heard of it. Their motto: strike first, ask questions later. [SHADY BUSINESS AU: seijoh chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**(** **first time writing the fresh leaf time, wish me good luck. it'll take me a while to figure them out, i apologize in advance. title from "cross my heart" by marianas trench.)**

 **in which oikawa's murder intent is showing again, and it's not good for iwaizumi's health. or anybody's, really.**

* * *

"It's just a couple of broken ribs, and a nasty scratch on my shoulder." Iwaizumi shrugs his good shoulder, giving him a confident smile, trying to reassure him, but to no avail. "It's nothing big, so don't worry about it, okay?"

Tooru doesn't answer. He's too busy glaring at the bandages wrapped around the man lying on the bed before him. He's been pacing the hall outside their little infirmary for the last six hours, since when he woke up in his own bed, only to receive the news that his right hand man was still out of commission. He was worried sick, thinking of all the worst-case-scenarios despite Mattsun telling him they got to the both of them in time, Iwaizumi's probably just taking his sweet time in dreamland away from having to deal with Trashykawa. But who can blame him? It was his idea to attempt to confront their leader. And of course, it was Iwaizumi that took the brunt of the injuries.

"Oi. Oikawa. You fall asleep standing up?"

Tooru blinks. "You're hurt because of me."

Iwaizumi sighs, exasperated. "It's not your fault, Oikawa. Stop thinking your stupid thoughts already. It's just a scratch, okay? I'll be better in no time." Dark green eyes study Tooru quietly, and then narrow in suspicion. "I don't like that look on your face. Don't go doing stupid things, dumbass. I'm fine, okay?"

Tooru stares back into those familiar eyes, feeling various emotions warring inside him. He's angry, so angry, but at the same time he's so tired of all this, tired of people he loves getting hurt. He's frustrated that even if he's worked up a name for himself, for his team, it's still not enough, never enough. But most of all he's afraid. He's afraid that next time, Iwaizumi won't wake up. He's afraid of someone taking his Iwa-chan away from him. He's afraid of the unshakable anger and murderous rage clawing at him, trying to escape his carefully controlled stillness.

He's afraid he doesn't know what he'll do at the risk of losing Iwaizumi Hajime.

Straightening, Tooru lifts his chin. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan. You just rest in bed and focus on getting better." He turns, striding towards the door, already forming a plan in his head.

"Oikawa? Oi, where are you going, dumbass? Come back here. Oikawa!"

Tooru turns at the door, a dangerous gleam in his eye. His smile is sharp, lethal, nothing like the sweet and silly ones he shows around his men. "Don't worry. They'll pay for what they did to you."

"Oikawa, don't you dare-"

Tooru looks at him, his eyes softening for just a second. "Sorry, Hajime."

"Oikawa Tooru, if you step a foot out of this place, I'll never speak to you again, do you hear me?!"

The door swings open, and Tooru doesn't look back. He can still hear Iwaizumi's voice yelling for him to "come back, goddamit, Tooru, you fucking dumbass-let go of me, Kindaichi, I gotta knock some sense into him-Tooru!" but he doesn't dare pause for fear of his resolve weakening against the hoarseness of that familiar deep voice. Iwaizumi will hate him for this, and when he came back, if he came back, the man will probably keep his vow too and not utter a single word to him ever again, but-

But Tooru can't let this one go. He'd move the whole world for Iwaizumi Hajime, and this is no different. He'll show them no one laid a hand on his best friend and got away with it.

No one.


	2. Chapter 2

**in which matsuhana makes an appearance, oikawa does not, and iwaizumi can catch no break.**

* * *

"Can you believe him? Go fish."

"Yeah, what a jackass. Any threes?"

"It's my turn, give me your threes. But honestly, next time I meet the guy, he's getting a fist in the face."

"Huh, make sure to call me when you do, yeah? Give me your fives."

Hanamaki dutifully passes his fives to Matsukawa, while the other slides the barbeque chips across the table wordlessly. It's some time in the afternoon, and the place is pretty deserted, since no new requests has come in and the boys demanded a day off anyway. They probably had some menial job or mindless chore to do but it's not like anyone expected _Makki and Mattsun_ to do anything productive on their day off. At least they aren't like Kyoutani and Cream-Puff-chan, off flirting somewhere in the city ("For training purposes, Hanamaki-senpai, please stop snickering. Kyoutani needs the extra practice in counter-surveillance. For _training purposes_ , I repeat-").

"Oi, have any of you seen Oikawa?"

They both look up to see their second-in-command frowning down at them, his hair all ruffled like he just woke up. Which is highly unusual for Iwaizumi, the early-bird-riser that everyone learned to hide from because if he happened to catch you when he woke up at six am, you were going along for an early-morning jog, whether you like it or not. That can only mean one thing.

 _Trouble in paradise~_

"I can practically hear what you're thinking, Makki, shut up."

"Darn, you caught me." The strawberry blond shrugs, offering Iwaizumi some chips. "I thought he was out with you."

"No, we didn't- I mean, I haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh man, that sounds serious. Tell us, who gets custody of Kindaichi?"

Iwaizumi scowls. "Just tell me if you've seen him."

"No, we haven't. He didn't leave a note or anything?"

"He's not picking up his phone either." Iwaizumi drags a hand through his hair, frowning so hard he almost looks like he's in pain. Only one person can make their usually unflappable vice captain so frustrated and at a loss, and that is their actual boss-man, Oikawa Tooru, who's amazing in his own right but often acts like a young, emotional wife who's run off for the fifteenth time. Which means it's the husband's job to run after her, or something. Matsukawa says they need to come up with a better metaphor.

"No offense, dad, but what the hell did you do this time?" asks Hanamaki.

"Nothing! I just told him to stop pushing himself so much. You know how he gets, he'll forget himself and then the next thing you know he's giving you a heart attack because he's passed out somewhere from exhaustion."

Matsukawa and Hanamaki nod, both having met the exact situation one too many times. Oikawa is good at what he does, one of the best men they had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting and working under, and they wouldn't trade him for the world- but the man isn't invincible. He does a great job of hiding it, but Oikawa has flaws, too, and the biggest one is that he needs reminding to take care of himself.

"So he pouted that cute pout of his and ran away?"

"Yeah."

Hanamaki exchanges a look with Matsukawa. He shrugs. "You checked the pantry?"

"Yes, but the milk breads are still there."

Matsukawa raises his hand. "How about the dojo? He goes there to blow off steam sometimes. If he's lucky, Kyoutani's also there and occasionally agrees to beating the shit out of the other."

"Shame Kyoutani's on a date with Yahaba-chan instead, eh? Otherwise we'd have a show to watch," grins Hanamaki, nudging Matsukawa.

"It's 28-10 last I heard," Matsukawa replies.

"Thanks." Iwaizumi turns to head toward their dojo, a slightly more relieved frown settling on his face.

"Hey, please tell us ahead of time if you've made up with him! So we know to keep the kids away from your makeup sex!"

Their reply is an exasperated, "Don't you two have people you can be terrorizing for money or girls to pick up or something?"

"Not until four!"

Iwaizumi flips them the bird, shaking his head. He's just reached the door leading down the stairs when Matsukawa calls again.

"Make sure he does take care of himself, yeah? Or we won't forgive him either."

Iwaizumi blinks. Then he smiles. "Yeah. I will."

They wait until the door closes and Iwaizumi's footsteps fade before Hanamaki breaks the silence. "I bet you a box of those cream puffs from the new bakery that they'll go official in two weeks."

"Three weeks, and you have to go with me to try out that new burger place in the city."

"Deal. Now, do you have any sevens?"


End file.
